


The Here and Now

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Elijah breaks his promise.





	The Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Here and Now  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 654  
>  **Summary:** Elijah breaks his promise.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "I can't get you out of my mind" on my Fluff bingo card (#7) [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

“What are you doing here, Elijah?” Of all the people that could have been standing on her doorstep he is the last one she would have expected. And he was still just as breathtakingly handsome as she remembered. Not that his looks had anything to with it, she just couldn’t help but notice.

He didn’t answer right away but stared into her eyes, drinking in the beauty of her. “Because I had to.”

A feeling of cold dread began to form a knot in the pit of her stomach. Whenever a vampire especially an Original felt they _had_ to do something it was never a good thing. “What’s happened?”

“Forgive me.” Elijah’s fingers itched to caress her face. “You misunderstand. There’s nothing wrong. Or at least not the way you’re thinking.” At the look of confusion on her face he added, “I can’t get you out of my mind.”

With her mouth open and her eyes perfectly round Elena swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure what he meant or if it was a good thing or a bad one. 

Before Elena could find the words to speak Elijah continued, “I know I said I would make sure my family leaves you in peace for the rest of your days.” He brushed an imaginary speck of lint off of his cuff as he spoke, “I find myself in quite a bind. I consider myself a man of my word but you will have me break it. I can not leave you alone any longer.”

“Elijah.” His name fell from her lips in desperation as she backed away slowly through her open door.

Without waiting for an invitation Elijah followed her inside and shut the door behind him. “You invited me in last year.” He supplied helpfully before she could ask. “Do you remember?” 

Elena slowly nodded. It wasn’t something she was ever likely to forget. She had wanted him to stay and it had taken all of her willpower to keep from begging. 

“What?” Elijah couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Her face turned bright red as a blush began to quickly stain her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she was talking out loud. “I... uh...”

“Did you really want me to stay?” His voice was quiet as he asked the question. 

“I...” 

Before she could finish he interrupted, “The truth if you please, Elena.”

“Yes.” Once more she swallowed hard, the sound echoed around them. “The way you held me in your arms as if I was your.... But then the next morning all you talked about was leaving.” She pushed her hair away from her eyes. “I thought you had regretted...”

Elijah shook his head as he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. “Never, my beautiful Elena. I have never regretted nor will I ever regret a single moment spent with you not for the rest of my existence.” He ignored the cold chill that rushed down his spine at the thought of what would happen when she would no longer be with him. He shook his head again to dispel those thoughts. The here and now was where he would focus on. There would be plenty of time in the later years to worry about such things. 

“What about...?” There were a lot of things she could worry about. Things like how her friends would react when they found out she was with Elijah, an Original, or how his family would feel about her and him...

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. “Shhh. Let’s not worry about what may happen. As long as this is what you want...?”

“From the first moment I met you, Elijah you are all I have ever wanted. I....”

With a deep growl of possession Elijah pulled her into his arms until she was flush against his chest. “You belong to me, Elena and I will never let you go.”

And he never did.


End file.
